SheDemon of the Desert
by Cannibal Grandmother
Summary: Mozenrath captures the last of a nomadic people who are possesed of surprising abilities..


Disclaimer: The same as all the others. Aladdin and folks do not belong to me! I am making no money off of this, not that it matters if I did cause I doubt anyone reads this stuff anyway. 

Dedication: This is dedicated to Brendan, for the name, for understanding, and for not laughing. And no, you can't use this against John. 

She-Demon of the Desert

The caravan wound its way slowly beneath the desert night. Great scaled pack beasts plodded on, aware they were in territory as yet unexplored by the Chendarak peoples. Silver black sand glittered beneath the moonlight, and no people walked the land. The sand here was wrong, and the pack beasts smelled death. So did the caravan leader. 

"Halt!" The call went through the wagons, and the pack beasts lurched to a halt. The Clan Lord stood, sniffing the wind. "There is something wrong here." 

Sand shifted in the dark desert, and the smell of death wafted up stronger. The Chendarak came out of their wagons, all over the age of ten. They were a strong, warrior people, trained with weapons from birth. 

"Clan Lord, I fear we have journeyed to the land of the dead. Look!" A young Chendarak man pointed, and the Clan Lord gasped. The armies of the dead had risen, and were advancing. 

"Tonight we dance with death!" The Clan Lord announced, and the clan rushed forward to meet the dead soldiers, blades flashing and whips cracking... 

The slaughter lasted most of the night. The Chendarak fought bravely, but in the end only was left. She stood backed against the wagons, her back arched and her mouth open in a hiss. Her weapons were blades, long and scythed, arching over her fingers like claws. 

"The dead do not scare me!" She growled. "Come, do your best." She beckoned to them, but the undead warriors made no move towards her. This one had torn apart many of their kind, and looked ready to tear part more. They would hold her cornered until their master arrived. The masters familiar had already gone for him. 

"Foolish creatures. What good are you? Do you fear me?" The last Chendarak asked. "As well you should. You may be death walking, but I am death living." She bounced from foot to foot, he claws at the ready. They had tasted blood, and hungered for more. 

*** 

The Lord of the Land of the Black Sand was not in a good mood. It was taking his Mamluks longer than usual to get rid of the intruders in his land. And when Xerxes showed up looking upset... 

"What is it?" Mozenrath asked, and Xerxes slunk forward. 

"Master come." Xerxes said, aware that he was probably going to get hurt. 

"Come where?" Mozenrath demanded. "Can't those Mamluks do anything right?" He pushed himself out of his throne, shaking his head. This was not how he wanted to spend his night. "Let's go, Xerxes." 

Mozenrath whirled his cloak around him, and when he lowered it, he was in the desert. The remains of wagons lay before him, and dead bodies littered the ground. Mozenrath saw the Mamluks circled around a figure, and Mozenrath drew closer to see what held them at bay. 

"You couldn't take care of that?" Mozenrath demanded, staring at the girl backed against the wagon. Her hair was short, red-gold and curling about her chin. Her skin was sun-bronzed, making her wide blue eyes stand out even more. Her face was lean, as was her body. She was dressed in a sort of short tunic of metallic blue material ,and light trousers of soft black. Her muscles were lean and strong, her limbs long. Wicked blades extended over her fingers, curved in an inviting gesture. 

"Girl powerful." Xerxes explained. "Kill many Mamluks." 

"Really?" Mozenrath dragged his eyes up and down the girl. "Attractive, in a wild sort of way." 

"Are you the lord of the dead?' She asked, her voice thick and deep and rich. Mozenrath sauntered towards her, his midnight black cape swirling behind him. 

"Some might call me that, yes." He said, standing before her. "My name is Mozenrath. I am Lord of the Land of the Black Sands, where you are trespassing." 

"Is that why your zombies slaughtered my people?" She asked, tossing her head. The way she pranced and shifted, she gave the appearance of a wild animal. 

"And she's smart, too." Mozenrath said, walking over to her. He titled back her chin, to look in her eyes. "I hear you took out a good number of my Mamluks." 

"The dead are no threat to the living." She shrugged. 

"Well, I'm not dead. But I am a threat." 

"You don't frighten me." 

"Well, we'll see about that, shall we?" In a quick movement, he enveloped both of them in his cape and transported them to a tower cell. 

"Magic!" The girl hissed, leaping away from Mozenrath as soon as they were in the room. 

"Yes." Mozenrath said, shrugging. "What of it?" 

"Magic is the weapon of the weak." The girl spat. "My people died at the hands of a coward." 

"I'd watch your tongue, girl. Magic is a weapon, and I will use it on you. Now, if you answer all my questions, I might not kill you." 

"I'll kill you first, dog!" The girl leapt at Mozenrath, her claws extended. Mozenrath sighed, and raised his gauntleted hand. He shot a blast of blue fire at the girl, shaking his head. 

"I warned you I'd..." He stopped mid- sentence. Her claws sliced through the fire, and it split in two. Mozenrath blinked, and then a malicious grin crossed his features. He sent another spell at her, but a halting spell. Blue-black smoke curled around the flame haired girl, holding her tightly in the air. 

"Well, that was an interesting little trick." Mozenrath said. "I thought magic was the weapon of the weak?" 

"It is." She hissed. "That is why our metal is tempered against it." 

"Against magic?" Mozenrath peered closely at the blades, as the girl struggled feebly against her trappings. "How ingenious." He ran a finger over the slick metal, and he cocked his head. 

"Now, let's get down to business, hmm? I've told you who I am, now who are you?" 

"I am Khatt Clansdaughter, of the Chendarak." She tossed her head. Obviously the title held some sort of authority. 

"Well, Khatt. What exactly were your people doing in my land?" 

"We are nomads. We were doing nothing other than traveling." 

"Well, you traveled into my lands. I don't appreciate trespassers." Mozenrath stepped away, and stood looking at Khatt. Her magic resilient claws could prove useful indeed. With those, Mozenrath would have a decided advantage over other magic users. Aladdin's genie included. 

"And I don't appreciate my people being slaughtered. Not by a yellow jackal like you." 

"There you go again. You seem to have a warped perception of magic." 

"You won't even face me. You tie me up, your fear betrays you." Khatt taunted. "Surely you aren't that afraid of a girl like me?" 

"Afraid is not the word." Mozenrath said. "Cautious is more like it. Your sex has nothing to do with your danger." 

"Perhaps you are not as stupid as I thought, Jackal." 

"I really would appreciate you not calling me that. AT least you could say Lord Jackal." 

"Respect is given where respect is due. I will answer no more questions." 

"Well, I suppose I'll have to earn your respect then." Mozenrath sighed. If he could get those claws away from her, this night would turn out far better than he'd expected. 

"Then let me go, and fight me." Khatt said, her lips curling back in a snarl. "Prove you're a man, Jackal." 

"Ah-ha, no." Mozenrath said, wagging his finger at her. "Those claws of yours give you an advantage over me. That's hardly fair now is it?" 

"As your glove gives you power. I will remove my claws, and your glove." Khatt said. She laughed at Mozenrath's stunned expression. "Any fool could tell your glove is where your power comes from. Now remove it, and earn my respect." 

"Fine." He released her chains, and watched her warily. She dropped to the ground, bracing herself lightly with her hand. "Now, remove your claws." 

"Remove your glove." Khatt shot back. 

"You first." 

"You!" 

"Oh, for the love of...on the count of three." Mozenrath groaned, and began the count. AT three, he whipped off his gauntlet, as Khatt whipped off her claws. AT least Mozenrath had the element of surprise, with his skeletal right hand. Unfortunately Khatt, seemed not to care. 

"We dance!" She hissed, and advanced, her limbs supple and her movements liquid. Mozenrath had the feeling he had gotten in a bit over his head with this one. 

Khatt leapt, spinning as her leg shot out to kick Mozenrath in the head. The sorcerer ducked, flinging up a hand to catch Khatt's leg. She twisted, pulling herself away from his grip and brought her other leg around to deliver a swift blow to Mozenrath's arm. He winced as her foot hit the bare bone, and pain jolted through him. Khatt turned, landing on her feet. 

"Oh, you're hardly even trying." She said, laughing. 

"I'll show you..." Mozenrath launched himself at her, arms extended. It looked like an awkward lunge, but he expected Khatt to dance away, and she did. Mozenrath was read, and whipped around to punch her in the side. Khatt grunted, but brought her arm down on Mozenrath's, and flipped him over. He hit the ground with a thump, and a growl of rage escaped his throat. 

He crouched, waiting for Khatt to make her next more. The desert girl skittered forward, and spun, one leg outstretched, Mozenrath grabbed her leg, and flipped her off of her one foot with it. Khatt kept her leg perfectly strait and rigid, and brought the other leg around to give Mozenrath a glancing blow to the head. He held onto her ankle, forcing her down onto the ground. 

"Ha!" He exclaimed, positioning his knee on her stomach. He grabbed her hands in his bony grip, and held them pinned. 

"Oh, really?" Khatt asked, and somehow, she was on top of Mozenrath, pinning him down. "You dance well for a jackal." 

"Would you stop calling me that?" He kicked up hard, catching her between the legs. Khatt let out a startled grunt, and grinned. 

"Not done yet, are you?" She laughed, tossing back her fiery gold hair. 

"I don't give up that easily." Mozenrath said, twisting in her grasp. The desert girl simply laughed, and leapt off of him. 

"Then let us continue!" They went back and forth, until both were bruised and bloody. Finally, Mozenrath had Khatt backed up against the wall. He held her wrists above her head, clasped her legs between his. 

"What is the point of this?" He demanded. Neither one of them were ready to give in. 

"What is the point of anything?" Khatt asked. The damned woman was still smiling. She leaned forward, and Mozenrath prepared himself for an attack. But Khatt pressed her lips to his, instead, in a rough kiss. Mozenrath wasn't sure what to do. If he let go, the cycle would begin again. But Khatt suddenly bit down hard on his lower lip, drawing blood. She pulled away, licking Mozenrath's blood from her lips. 

"What did you just do?" He demanded. 

"I surrendered to you." She said, grinning. 

"Oh. I see." Mozenrath released her, and stepped back. His turban had long since been flung off, as well as his cloak. His tunic was torn, and he ached all over. 

"Perhaps you are not as much of a jackal as I thought." Khatt told him. Aside from mussed hair and a few scratches, she seemed no more the worse for wear. 

"A strange people your clan must have been." Mozenrath said, retrieving his gauntlet and putting it back on. "I beat you in wrestling and you forgive for your clans slaughter." 

"They died in battle, and your zombies did not use magic. There was no shame in their deaths. We bow to those stronger, as I bow to you." Khatt shrugged. 

"Even the children?' Mozenrath pressed. 

"They were Chendarak. We are taught to use weapons from birth. Even a two year old babe can defend himself." 

"Astounding. No wonder you're such an agile fighter." He looked at her. "Now, where did you get those amazing claws of yours?" 

"My clan makes them." Khatt said, shrugging. She picked up her claws, and fastened them about her hands. 

"But how?" Mozenrath demanded. "Can you show me?" 

"No. It was not my role to produce weapons. But you may study my claws, if you wish. They will serve you better than magic." 

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Mozenrath said. "But I thank you for the offer. May I?" He held out his hand, and Khatt gave him a claw. It fastened around the wrist, with supple metal joints leading out to attack to the thick, scythe-like claws. There were four, one to fit over each finger and extend about eight inches out. 

"Truly a magnificent weapon." Mozenrath agreed. "Even without it's anti-magic properties." 

"Are we going to discuss weaponry in a cell all night?" Khatt asked, and Mozenrath became aware of where they were. 

"Of course not." Mozenrath said. "I'm going to study this claw of yours. And you are going to stay here." 

"That's it?" Khatt asked, looking put out. 

"I see little else. We fought, I won, I have your claw." Mozenrath shrugged. He didn't want to stand around all night talking. 

"But you bested me." Khatt aid, walking towards him. Even after their fight, her movements were are graceful and purposeful as a cats. "Don't you want to take advantage of the full extant of your victory?" She leaned in close, slipping her arms around his waist, allowing no margin for misinterpretation. 

"This night just keeps getting better and better." 

*** 

Mozenrath allowed Khatt to sleep late the next morning, taking himself to his library as soon as dawn broke. He had much planning to do, and the desert girl he had acquired the night before played a large part in it. 

"If her claw deflects all magic..." Mozenrath chuckled to himself. Even Aladdin's genie wouldn't be a threat anymore. 

"Master pleased?" Xerxes asked, rubbing against Mozenrath's neck. 

"Very pleased, Xerxes." The sorcerer replied. "Agrabah is within my grasps now!" 

Mozenrath had bee waiting for something like this to come along. Magic had failed time and time again, as the genie had magic as well. And, much as Mozenrath hated to admit it, the genies magic was stronger. But Khatt disabled magic. And the way she fought...Agrabah didn't stand a chance. 

He held Khatt's claw in front of him, channeling threads of power into it. The smaller were absorbed, the stronger deflected. The metal itself was a light blue, and cold to the touch no matter what amount of heat was applied. It seemed to be indestructible. 

"Here you are, my jackal." 

"I told you not to call me that." Mozenrath said, not looking up. He didn't hear Khatt cross the room, but suddenly she was beside him. Her red-gold hair was pulled back in a short tail, and she was wearing her metallic blue tunic. 

"I do not mean it to insult." Khatt apologized. 

"Yes, well." Mozenrath handed her the claw. "I can find no flaw in it's design. And you're certain no one else has the knowledge to produce one of these?" 

"Most certain. Only my people, and only the weapons smiths of my people." 

"And all are dead?" 

"Yes. The last of my people were destroyed by your forces last night." 

"Curse it." Mozenrath clenched his teeth. Well, he had the two claws, and someone who knew how to use them. "Well, it doesn't matter. These will do nicely." 

"For what, may I ask?" 

"I have a small...inconvenience I need removed. A magical inconvenience." 

"I see." Khatt said, lowering herself to the floor smoothly. She drew her legs up under her, and placed the claw on her right hand. 

"You will deal with this problem for me." Mozenrath rose swiftly, forcing Khatt to leap backwards and to her feet. "We leave now." 

"With no time to prepare for battle?" Khatt demanded. 

"What time do you need?" 

"It depends. How many will I fight? What power do they hold? Where will the battle commence?" 

"One, magic, and wherever I tell you." Mozenrath snapped. "You serve me, remember? You fight by my rules now." 

"It will be as you say." Khatt said smoothly, but Mozenrath could see the anger in her eyes. No matter. The girl was obviously bound by customs, and she would serve him. Or he would make her pay. 

"Now, step close to me." He lifted his cloak, covering them both, and transported them to the walls of Agrabah... 

*** 

Aladdin and Jasmine were strolling through the market place of Agrabah. They walked arm in arm, and it was apparent to all that they were still very much in love. Genie followed behind, listening to Iago and Abu bicker. It seemed an average day for the group, and no one was looking for trouble. Of course, that was when trouble always showed up. 

"Aladdin!" A distraught citizen called, running towards the young hero. 

"What is it?" Aladdin asked. 

"The sorcerer! He has come, and challenges you and your genie! He will meet you at the gates. There is someone with him..." 

Aladdin didn't listen to the rest of the man's speech. He knew exactly who the sorcerer was. Only Mozenrath would be bold enough to come alone to Agrabah and challenge Aladdin. Again. 

"Hey Al, id I hear right?" Genie asked, running along side Aladdin. "Mozenrath's back? When will he learn that evil never triumphs." 

"They always said I was I was a selective learner." Mozenrath said. Aladdin skidded to a halt, before he crashed into the young sorcerer who stood in front of him now. 

"What are you ding here?" Aladdin demanded. 

"DO you really need to ask?" Mozenrath said, laughing. 

"Hero stupid." Xerxes chimed in. It was then Aladdin noticed the woman standing behind Mozenrath. She had the look of a nomad, and she was armed for battle. What was Mozenrath up to? 

"Ah, I see you've noticed my new pet." Mozenrath said, beckoning the woman forward. "This is Khatt. I don't think you've quite met anyone like her." 

"What stupid game are you playing now?" Aladdin asked, acting unafraid. Truthfully, he was a bit intimidated by the woman. She was obviously incredibly strong, and had the stance of a professional fighter. And the metal claws on her hands looked wicked... 

"It's called ultimate defeat. Yours and your genies." Mozenrath said, hurtling a blast of magic at Aladdin. The young hero leapt out of the way, just as genie sent a spell at Mozenrath. Suddenly, the woman-Khatt?- leapt forward, slicing Genie's magic with her claws. The spell split in two, and Mozenrath just continued to laugh. Aladdin landed with a thud, and held still a moment to regain his wits. 

"What was that?" Genie asked, as Khatt leapt for Genie feet first, her right claw raised back. Genie yelped, and puffed out a split second before Khatt's claw sliced the air where he had been. 

"Show yourself, demon." Khatt hissed. "Fight me fairly." 

"You seem to have _little_ advantage over me!" Genie wailed, from high above. "Al, I don't know what to do!" 

"Let me handle her!" Aladdin said. Mozenrath had been watching the fight. Obviously, he had thought Aladdin knocked out. The street rat leapt for Khatt, grappling with her. Her claws sliced at his face, narrowly missing his eyes. He pushed her down, but she rolled out from beneath him, slicing his arm open as she went. Aladdin yelped, grabbing the wound in his arm. Khatt spun, her leg shooting out to catch Aladdin in the stomach. He fell backwards, grunting. In a second, Khatt was upon him, and her claws were coming down. Aladdin twisted, and felt the cold metal sting his cheek. He punched Khatt, catching her in the jaw The desert woman was knocked backwards, and Aladdin was able to rip one claw from her hand. She hissed, raked her nails across Aladdin's chest, drawing blood. He grabbed her wrist, holding tightly. 

"Genie, do something!" Aladdin called. He couldn't keep this up for long. But Genie was being kept busy by Mozenrath. Khatt was twisting and snarling, her lips curled like a rabid animal. Suddenly, Aladdin saw Jasmine. She, along with the palace guard, were rushing to the rescue. And not a moment too soon! Jasmine ran forward, kicking Khatt squarely in the back. The red haired woman flew forward, off of Aladdin. The guards rushed on her, and she fought them with the same vigor as she had fought Aladdin. It took Razoul and five of his men to incapacitate her. 

"Are you all right?" Jasmine asked, kneeling by Aladdin. He was bruised, and bleeding from ore than one wound. 

"I'll live." He said, getting up with a groan. "Where's Mozenrath?" 

"Gone." Genie said. "As soon as the tide started to turn, he poofed himself out of here. And good riddance." 

"Yeah, well, he'll be back." Aladdin said, rubbing his head and turning to Khatt. As soon as the guards had gotten a hold of her, she quieted. She no longer looked like a she-jackal in blood lust. Her dark aqua eyes were downcast, and her body was slack. 

"What should we do with her, your highness?" Razoul asked Jasmine. 

"Throw her in the dungeons I guess." Jasmine shrugged. 

"You would lock me away?" Khatt asked, and her face showed an expression of shock. 

"You tried to kill Aladdin!" Jasmine exclaimed. "And you are an ally of Mozenrath. Of course we're going to lock you away." 

"But you've defeated me." Khatt said. "You would shame me by locking me away? Have you no honor?" 

"Honor?' Aladdin asked. "You're the one who was working for Mozenrath." 

"I did not work for him." Khatt spat. "He bested me in fair combat. I served him, as Would serve any who bested me. He has no power over me now." 

"Wait a minute!" Genie said. "Ah-ha!" He had a large book in his hands, and he was peering intently at an entry. "According to the Big Book of Desert Tribes...She's Chendarak!" Genie exclaimed, looking up expectantly. His happy gaze met confused ones. 

"Which means...?" Aladdin said, gesturing that no one knew what Genie was talking about. 

"They're a desert tribe who live by the sword, or claw." Genie nodded to Khatt's weapon of choice. "Their metal is anti-magic, and they have a strict and hard to understand code of honor. But...they live to the west." 

"My clan was the last of our people. Invaders came, soldiers who fight with their own kind of magic. They were too many, and only my clan was able to escape. We traveled for many months, and came to the land of the dead. We were bested there, and only I survived." Khatt shrugged as best she could while being held by two guards. "Mozenrath took me prisoner, but I refused to answer the jackal's questions. Magic is the weapon of the weak. He fought me, hand to hand, and bested me. My duty was to him, Now I have been bested by another, and my debt to him is ended." 

"So, she's no threat?" Aladdin asked. 

"Nope." Genie closed the book and it disappeared. "She's harmless as a kitten. Unless someone challenges her, of course." 

"Release her." Jasmine instructed, and the guards let go. Everyone tensed, but Khatt just stood there. Jasmine took the claw from Aladdin, and handed it to Khatt. "Khatt, I am sorry Mozenrath destroyed your people. Please, you're welcome to stay here for a little while, until you decide what to do." 

"I have no need of rest. The jackal beat me once, but he will not beat me again. And mourn not my people, they died in battle, fair combat. May your blades ring true, and your enemies blood flow like a river." Khatt said, inclining her head. She placed the claw on her hand, flexing it. 

"Same to you..." Aladdin said, hesitantly. Khatt grinned, a wolfish predatory grin. 

"My thanks. We will meet again one day. But now...I have a jackal to skin!" 

The End 

To be continued...maybe... 

Home 


End file.
